happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hello Dolly
"Hello Dolly" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el vigésimo primero de la segunda temporada, y el quincuagésimo segundo en total. Es el último episodio que se animó en Macromedia Flash MX. A partir del próximo episodio, cada episodio se animó en Toon Boom. Descripción del Episodio Nuestro viejo amigo Ídolo vuelve en este espectáculo. Este fue un episodio divertido para trabajar. Los animadores estaban tratando de superar a los demás en su personaje. ¡Tenían un buen rato compitiendo en "Icy You" y "Hello Dolly", y era divertidísimo ver sus travesuras! Trama del Episodio Petunia empuja un cochecito de juguete, feliz, sosteniendo un oso de peluche, a través del parque. Ella deja de caminar cuando se da cuenta de algo brillante entre los matorrales. Toma a El Ídolo Maldito y le gusta, por lo que decide abandonar a su osito de peluche en el suelo y poner el ídolo en el cochecito. Mientras camina por debajo de unos árboles, algunos pájaros caen al suelo, muertos. Sin embargo, Petunia no lo nota. Petunia se encuentra con Pop, que está muy metido con la lectura de un periódico, y Cub, que juega feliz en el agua fugada de una boca de incendios. Cub saluda a Petunia mientras camina cerca, pero tan pronto como ella pasa, la presión del agua de la boca de incendios, aumenta significativamente. Cub es lanzado contra una pared de ladrillo por la fuerza del agua. Cuando el agua se apaga, todo lo que queda de Cub es un poco de sangre, los intestinos y el gorro. Petunia sigue caminando en la calle. Disco Bear intenta coquetear con Petunia. Baila en el parque mientras escucha música disco de los auriculares. Disco Bear sube el volumen de su reproductor de MP3. El volumen de la música de repente comienza a aumentar hasta el punto de causarle dolor. Antes de que pueda retirar los auriculares, su cabeza estalla. Petunia vuelve a casa y se acomoda en la cama. Apaga la lámpara junto a la cama, pero ella la vuelve a encender cuando se oye un ruido crujiente. Ella grita de terror cuando descubre que su corazón se ha quedado atascado en un resorte de su colchón, que ha atravesado su cuerpo. Trata de empujar a su corazón de nuevo en su cuerpo, pero esto hace que otros resortes empalen otros órganos. Poco a poco muere. El Ídolo Maldito, ahora luciendo un gorro de dormir, se encuentra a su lado en la cama, sin duda la causa de su muerte. La pantalla luego se muestra negra, mientras que el sonido de una lámpara que se apaga se escucha en el fondo. Moraleja "All that glitters is not gold!" (¡Todo lo que brilla no es oro!). Muertes #Dos aves caen muertas debido al ídolo maldito. #Cub se estrella contra una pared por la fuerza del agua de una boca de incendios. Debido a la presión excesiva, su cuerpo es destrozado. #La cabeza de Disco Bear explota luego de que el sonido de sus auriculares se vuelve muy agudo. #Varios de los órganos de Petunia son arrancados de su cuerpo por los resortes de su colchón. Errores #Petunia le coloca un gorro de bebé al Ídolo Maldito la primera vez que lo encuentra, pero éste desaparece cuando se acerca a Disco Bear, Pop y Cub. #Cuando las aves caen del árbol el oso de peluche de Petunia desaparece. #Al principio del episodio parte del carrito de bebé de Petunia se vuelve de color rojo. Luego vuelve a su color original. #El ambientador de pino de Petunia desaparece cuando se acuesta en su cama. También desaparece su cola. #Los brazos de Petunia se alargan cuando coloca al Ídolo en el cochecito. Curiosidades *El nombre de este episodio está basado en un musical de 1964. *Éste es el último episodio en ser creado con Macromedia Flash MX. A partir del siguiente episodio todos los episodios serán creados con Toon Boom para renderizar los episodios y mejorar la animación de los personajes. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde un personaje sobrevive luego de que uno de sus órganos vitales es retirado. *La muerte de Petunia es similar a la muerte de Nutty en The Wrong Side of the Tracks y a la muerte de Pop en As You Wish. *Éste es uno de los cuatro episodios donde se puede escuchar la canción de Disco Bear. Los otros son Blind Date, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Stayin' Alive. *Ésta es la última vez que Dana Belben le da la voz a Cub. *Se desconoce para que se necesita una pared de ladrillos en el medio de un parque. *El oso de peluche es similar a los que aparecen en Pitchin' Impossible. *Raramente Pop no sufre alguna muerte a pesar de que El Ídolo Maldito también pasó cerca de él. *Éste es el primer episodio en no incluir la marca de agua de Mondo. *Es otro episodio en el cual la iris del final no aparece. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Hello Dolly Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2004 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Petunia Categoría:Protagonizado Por Disco Bear Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub